I Hate You
by RinxXxThexXxSoulxXxDevourer
Summary: What happens if Sakura was born in the Shugo Chara world? What happened to her real parents? I sighed and walked downstairs. I really hope we don't have eggs for breakfast.
1. Meet My New Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, and the same goes for Naruto. Please, enjoy! ^^**

Normal P.O.V

"Kuso!" a girl with long pink hair and emerald eyes cursed as she looked at her alarm clock. It read 7:45 a.m. She was going to be late for her first day at Seiyo Elementary. She ran into her bathroom and brushed her teeth quickly and slipped on her uniform. The pinkette's uniform consisted of a white button down shirt with a red tie and a black jacket over it, as well as a plaid skirt. She put her hair in a ponytail. She let her long bangs fall in front of her face.

'How plain_'_the girl thought.

She searched through her closet and found something. She took off her black jacket and tied it around her waist. Then, she put on plaid arm and leg warmers.

"Good idea, especially because it's the beginning of Fall." she muttered. Then she tied a black bow in her hair. She looked at her alarm clock. It was now 7:56 a.m She had to be at school by 8:15. She got her bag and looked through it, making sure she had all her supplies needed. She then rushed downstairs to smell something yummy.

"Sakura!" a kind voice called.

"Coming kaa-san!" Sakura said running into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table. Sakura smiled at the sweet woman her took care of her almost her whole life, Tsunade. Tsunade was a kind woman with blonde hair, normally into two pigtails, and brown eyes. In the middle of her forehead was a blue diamond shaped ttatoo. Sakura looked at her food as it was placed in front of her.

"Eat up Saku-chan!" Tsunade smiled. kindly.

Sakura nodded and began eating quickly.

"Bye kaa-san!" she waved goodbye to Tsunade.

"Bye sweetie, have a nice first day of school!" Tsunade gave her adopted daughter a hug and a kiss on her forehead. Tsunade grabbed her sunglasses and put them on. She fixed herself and headed out the door. Sakura's step-mother was at the top of the police force. She had an important meeting today, something so important Tsunade couldn't tell Sakura what it was. And well, Tsunade told Sakura everything. She mentally slapped herself and looked at the clock. It was 8:00.

She breathed real quick and prepared for how she would introduce herself. She nodded at nobody in particular and picked up her skateboard. She then began to skate in the opposite direction of the way Tsunade went. She began to remember of how Tsunade became her adopted mother.

_Flashback_

"KAA-SAN! TOU-SAN!" A little girl with short bubble-gum hair and innocent emerald eyes screamed.

"SAKURA! RUN! PROTECT YOURSELF!" Sakura's real mother screamed as she was being cornered by two men. Her father was already dead. _Boom. _There was a loud noise as her mother was shot. "Kaa-san!" She screamed.

"OPEN THE DOOR! POLICE!"

The two men looked nervous as the door was being broken down. The men escaped from out of the window. Sakura saw a word on their jacket. _Easter..? _she thought,fainting, as a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes stormed in, gun in her hand. "Search the place for fingerprints!" said the blonde lady rushing over to Sakura.

(Note: Sakura was 6 there and is now 11 and Tsunade was 22 there. So... currently, Sakura is 11 and Tsunade is 27...?)

_Sakura's P.O.V_

I sighed and dodged a person. I made a left and skated a little while more. I then came across a big open gate. I looked cheerful as I walked in, heading towards the office.

"Hello dear," a lady with glasses behind a desk said.

"Hello ma'am! I need my schedule!" I said, grinning.

"Okay honey, what's your name?"

I smiled sweetly, trying not to seem melancholy. "Haruno Sakura." I said. The lady nodded handing me a paper. I looked at my schedule. I walked to my class.

_Time Skip_

I began skating home. Then I stopped at the corner where I saw a black kitten and black bunny in a box. My eyes narrowed.

_'_Who would do something so..so.. cruel?' I gasped

I picked them up and carefully skated home, holding the box. Once I arrived home, I opened the gate and closed it. I picked up my skateboard and walked inside. I closed it quietly, locking it. I checked my house and saw kaa-san still wasn't home. I looked at my open window felt like I was being watched. I blinked and closed all of the curtains in my house. I took the box upstairs with the two animals and began running the tub. I set them in the warm water and started to clean the black bunny and black kitty. Tomorrow I would take them to the vet. I got water for the both of them and pet them.

_I'll name the cat... Kitty-chan, and the bunny Usa-chan! _I thought as they fell asleep. I found some blankets and gently put the animals on the blanket changed into a black fishnet shirt with black shorts. I opened the door to my balcony and sighed. I thought and thought. _I wish I could just be myself. Be who I want to be._I closed the balcony doors and locked it, then closed the long black curtains. I looked around my plain, black room. I curled into bed and prayed.

'Dear Kami-sama. If you are truly out there, please, oh please, let me be reborn into my true self. Honestly, sometimes I wish I could just bash in someone's head.' I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The Next Day

"EGGS?" I yelled. I had woken up early today. 5:42 to be exact. And I had found 3 eggs lying in my bed. The first egg was red and had a black kitty head on it. The second egg was black and had a red bunny head. The third egg was purple and had a black heart with red arrow through it on the egg. The heart had wings. I blinked. I felt them. They were warm. I then checked on my bunny and kitten. They were asleep.

'Could they have laid these? 'I thought. _**'**_No, that's ridiculous.'

I walked into my bathroom and took a shower, then I brushed my teeth. Once I got out I put on a shirt and pants. I sighed and walked downstairs. _I really hope we don't have eggs for breakfast._  
>"Good morning Saku-chan." Tsunade smiled, setting down a plate with pancakes, bacon, and french toast. <em>Thank Kami, no eggs. <em>"Sakura would you like some eggs?" Tsunade asked.

"N-No thanks." I said, eating my bacon. Tsunade put down syrup on the table.

"So kaa-san... why are you up so early?" I asked.

"Sakura..." Damn. I knew it. "I'll be gone for a week or so. My assistance is needed in France, so I need to go. My flight starts at 7:50 a.m and I can't be late, so I'm heading out now." I nodded. I was used to her going away for a while, but I didn't like being lonely. "But I have a present." She smiled. I quickly finished my food and got up. "I saw the two animals in your room last night, so I took them to a friend of mine that's a vet." I literally glomped Tsunade. "They got their shots, and I bought some stuff." She motioned me to follow her into the living room. There was a cage for my bunny, a bed for my cat, food for my cat and bunny, treats, and a cat litter.

"Thank you soooo much okaa-san!" I hugged her and quickly brought everything upstairs.

I smiled as I fed my cat and bunny, then put my bunny in the cage. I quickly got dressed and sat down on my bed staring at my eggs. I remembered what I prayed for last night. _If you are truly out there, please, oh please, let me be reborn into my true self, _is what I said. I blinked. Maybe this was the first step..? I held the eggs. The red egg was going to hatch soon. It felt warm. I closed my eyes. I wonder what was going to come out of the eggs. They were real. Definitely real. I turned to the right, opening my eyes, to look at my alarm clock. It was 6:00. I decided to go for a walk. I lazily put on my uniform and grabbed my iPod Touch and bag. Taking one glance at my eggs, I wrapped a small blanket around them and carefully placed them in my bag. I began listening to music as I walked downstairs. Tsunade was heading out the door. I ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

"I'll miss you mom..." I whispered. Tsunade smiled at me sadly.

"I'll miss you too." she kissed my forehead. "Be a good girl." She called a taxi and stepped in, the driver putting her luggage in the trunk. I waved as the taxi drove off.

I began walking towards school. I took my time walking. And by taking my time, I really mean taking my time. I stopped by a bento shop and bought lunch. I then visited about like, 10 shops. I found a pretty bell attached to a ribbon. It looked awesome so I bought it, tying it around my neck. Now, wherever I walked the bell would make a noise.I put it in my bookbag and continued on my path towards school. I finally arrived at 7:30. I hid myself in the shadows, not wanting to be seen by my fanclub. I quietly walked out of sight, but then...

I TRIPPED OVER A ROCK.

FACEPALM.

_Ring._

My bell rang as I tripped and my fanclub saw where I was. They started charging. I ran quickly. But then I came to a dead end. I was nervous. I was about to cry for help but I was listening to something. Or _someone_.

_Don't worry Saku-chan! _said a voice. _Turn a-not-so agile girl into a graceful one that is! Chara Change! _The voice said. All of a sudden black cat ears and a black tail appeared and I did a high backflip, landing in a catlike position on the wall. My fanclub gasped. All of a sudden the first egg with the kitty head broke open.

"I helped you Saku-chan! Follow me! And don't worry you won't fall!" The short person said, a little WAY to cheerfully. Doing as I was told, I silently follow the small floating being.

We stopped at a tree and sat down. I normally wasn't so used to being so high up in the air, but I was relaxed. I still had cat ears and a cat tail.

"Who are you?" I spoke up. The floating mini person had long black hair that reached up to her feet. In her hair were two cat ears and she had a cat tail. She had beautiful but deadly red eyes. She had black bandages wrapped around her left eye. She also had a bell on her neck. She was wearing a fishnet shirt that went 2 inches above her bellybutton. She also was wearing black shorts with a long whip attached to her side. On her back was a katana and she had black fingerless gloves. On her tail was a black bow with a bell attached to it. Her tail swished moved back and forth.

"Emiko's the name Saku-chan! I'm your chara!" I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by Emiko. "I'll explain!" I closed my mouth and began listening as she told me everything about charas. "Now jump down! You're gonna be late for class!" Emiko rushed.

"But what about you? Won't they see you?" I questioned.

"No no! Only people with charas can see me!" I nodded. "Let's go Sakura!" she said, attaching herself to my hair. I jumped down skillfully, landing on my two feet and rushed off to class, forgetting about the little event that happened earlier.

The whole class starred. Well except for Hinamori Amu. Emiko was blabbing about how awesome I was when I did that backflip. I continued writing notes down in my notebook. When class was over a swarm of people surrounded me. They began asking questions. I glared. "Go away." I said coldly. I walked away from them and I went to the assembly.

"I LIKE YOU, MY PRINCE!" the 'Cool and Spicy' Hinamori Amu confessed. Tadase bowed his head.

"Gomenasai. I'm not interested. Please refrain from speaking about such things during an assembly, and there is already someone else I like." the 'King' Tadase said. I twitched. Amu ran out of the building quickly, embarrassed. I mentally cursed and ran on stage.

"Chara Change." I whispered. I jumped on stage and grabbed Tadase by the collar. "YOU COULD HAVE SAID IT MORE NICELY!" I yelled shaking him. I then dropped him and ran after Amu, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

I followed Amu. I gasped as I saw her fall into a hole.

"Hello? IS ANYONE THERE!" Amu yelled.

"Polo." I said sarcastically as I jumped into the hole. Amu looked terrified.

"Why'd you do that? You could of gotten us out of here!" she said angrily.

"Because I can do this." Sakura picked up Amu and Chara Changed, jumping into the air and setting her down on the beam.

"Amu-chan!" said a voice. A pink cheerleader came out of a pink egg with hearts on it. "I'm your chara, Ran! I'll explain things later!" All of a sudden a guy with blue hair and cat ears jumped on the beam. He sniffed the air.

"Ah. Both of you have three eggs." I twitched.

"OI! Who are you?" I demanded to know. He smirked. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto." he said. Twitch.

"Ran, take Amu down. NOW." Ran nodded.

"From a girl who can't fly to a girl who can! Chara Change! HOP, STEP, JUMP!" she said as wings appeared on Amu's feet. Amu landed carefully.

"Do you want me to get you some help?" Amu called. I shook my head.

"No! Run away!" I called back. Amu nodded and ran away. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I just want your eggs." He smirked.

"Fuck you." I said angrily.

"The pinky 5th grader has a very colorful vocabulary. What do they teach you?" Without me knowing he took out two of my eggs.

"Damnit!" He began to walk. "What are.. WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY EGGS?" I yelled angrily and ran after him pushing him. My eggs fell and I jumped down. I grabbed them in mid-air and closed my eyes. "No...NO!" I screamed.

The kitty chara, that belonged to that weird guy, who I didn't notice before, held a black lock. The lock reacted to my scream and flew out of his hands. I grabbed it and suddenly a black light engulfed me. I did a backflip and was holding a whip in my hand. The whip wrapped around my chest and a black long-sleeve fishnet shirt appeared. Underneath it was black bandages. It went 4 inches above my bellybutton, and a katana, a Japanese sword, appeared on my back. Then the whip wrapped around my legs, and black and red knee-high socks appeared. Black boots with laces appeared on my legs. Then I wore black short shorts. I had black fingerless gloves, and chains were wrapped around my body. A black ribbon with a bell attached to it wrapped around my neck. Black bandages wrapped around my left eye. I did a backflip and whipped the ground. I winked and black cat ears along with a black tail appeared on my body. My tail moved as a bell appeared on it.

"Chara Nari: Lonely Neko!" I jumped up from the ground and wrapped my whip around Ikuto making him fall to the ground. He quickly turned around and landed on his feet. His eyes narrowed. I gasped as a giant paw attacked me. It left a smoke of dust and I did a backflip and coughed. When the smoke disappeared, the guardians and Amu appeared. They gasped.

"I must be dreaming! DID YOU REALLY CHARA NARI?" The girl with brown hair tackled me and I pushed her off. She started crying. I immediately felt bad, and bent down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just don't like being touched." I smiled kindly at her and took a piece of candy and gave it to her. Yaya took the candy and put it in her mouth.

"YAY!" Yaya yelled happily. I sighed.

"Sakura-san." Tadase began. "I have a question," I rose a brow. "Will you join the guardians?" he asked. I thought. I dispelled the Chara Nari as I nodded.

"Good. We will have a meeting tomorrow at 2:00 p.m." He said. "Where?" I asked. He thought. "How about my house?" I offered. He nodded. "Tell us where you live." I nodded. "I live..."

The Next Day

I woke up late that morning. I woke up at 12:32 a.m. I quickly ran to the bathroom took a shower, and brushed my teeth. I opened my wardrobe and decided what to wear. I picked out a black tight shirt that didn't have any sleeves and went above my bellybutton. I also put on black sweatpants and fed my animals. I played with them for about 10 minutes and ran downstairs. I made breakfast and ate. I opened my refrigerator and took out some ingredients. Smiling happily, I melted some caramel. Then I took out 8 apples and put them on sticks. I took out different nuts and stuff and put them on a plate. I dipped the apples in the caramel and looked at the clock. It was now 1:45, and I had began making hot chocolate. I rolled the apples in the nuts and looked at the caramel apples triumphantly on the table by the fireplace. I set down the hot chocolate and checked myself in the mirror.

_Ding, dong._

My ears perked up at the sound. I started the fire on the fireplace and breathed in and out. Putting on my emotionless look. I opened the door. There stood the Guardians. I smirked.

"Welcome to my home. Please take off your shoes. They nodded and obediently took off their shoes. I lead them to the living room and they sat down at the table gazing at the delicious caramel apples. Tadase smiled.

"First things first." he said.

"Itadakimasu!" we all shouted and began drinking and eat the caramel apples and hot chocolate.

"YAY! I LOVE CARAMEL APPLES. I WANT MORE SWEETS!" Yaya and her chara, Pepe, said. I sighed and motioned them to follow me upstairs into my room. They gasped at the darkness of my room. "W-Where's the light switch?" Nadeshiko gulped. Temari was holding on to Nadeshiko's hair.

"What do you mean? The light's already on." I smirked. "Just kidding!" I turned on the light. I pointed to the bed and told them to sit. "Do you all like candy corn?" I questioned.

"Hai!" they all shouted, Kukai being the loudest of all. "Prepare to take cover!" I shouted, amused at how they'll react. Somehow, they all managed to get helmets soldiers would wear. I climbed on top of the closet and opened the doors. A mountain of huge bags of candy corn surrounded the room. "DO NOT STEP ON MY PRECIOUS." I said. "CANDY CORN!" Amu, Yaya, and Kukai began taking as many bags as they could carry. Tadase and Nadeshiko took about two bags. I shoved all the candy back in, taking a half-full bag of candy corn. "Let's talk about what we had to talk about, or whatever." I said.

Time Skip

I nodded, taking in all the information I was told. "So... I have to purify them?" He nodded. I picked up my now awake bunny and pet it.

"Kawaii! You have a bunny~" Yaya said, taking it from me and petting it. I nodded and smiled. Emiko was playing with my kitten.

"Meeting is over. Thank you for letting us come over." Tadase said. I nodded and smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. It was a 'I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass-later-for-rejecting-Amu-like-you're-God' smile. "Come on." I looked at my clock. We had so much fun we didn't even pay attention to the time. It was now 8:23. "I NEED TO GO GROCERY SHOPPING! Emiko, you stay!" I yelled and ran out the door with them leaving also. I took my keys and locked the door, and began running to the grocery shop.

Time Skip

It was pretty crowded, late at night. I got my groceries and began walking home. All of a sudden, a blue chara came up to me. My eyes widened. "Aren't you that Ikuto guy's chara?" The chara nodded.

"I'm Yoru! But," he sniffled. "I need your help! Ikuto's fighting off these guys that tried to kidnap a girl! Please, help him?" Yoru was on the verge of tears.

"I-I'll help you." I said, hesitating. Even though he was my enemy, he's a person also. I can't just leave him there. It's not me.

"YAY!" Yoru hugged me. I gasped.

"Let's see if we can chara change!" I blinked and opened my mouth. "Wha-" All of a sudden cat ears popped up on my head.

"You can chara change with chara's that aren't yours?" Yoru shrugged.

"Come on! Follow me!" I jumped on top of a building and followed Yoru.

Soon we jumped down in front of an alley. There I saw a teenager with blue hair leaning on the wall. There were two guys. One had a knife in his hand. My ears disappeared. I screamed.

"Get the hell away from him!" One of the guys looked at me.

"What'cha gonna do about it, Pinky?" he taunted.

"NOBODY, AND I MEAN NOBODY, CALLS ME PINKY!" I yelled and ran over to him. I kicked him in his face three times and in his ribs four. I punched him in his face and kneed him in the balls.

"GO CRAWL IN A HOLE AND DIE!" I yelled. They ran away. Well the guy I beat up was crawling. I smirked at that. I picked Ikuto who fainted after the whole fight scene. I attempted to drag him home, and on the way there, I examined him. He had lots of bruises and a fair share of cuts. Once I got home I took him into my room and laid him down. I poked Ikuto's cheek.

"Tsukiyomi wake up." I said. Ikuto rolled and curled up into a ball. I felt really bad. Then, an idea popped into my head. I got my cats catnip toy and waved it in front of Ikuto's face. He suddenly woke up and bit it. I burst out laughing and fell on the floor. I got up and cleared my throat.

"Er... Tsukiyomi, you okay?" He blinked.

"Aren't you that pink haired girl from earlier?"

"Yeah, the name's Haruno Sakura." He nodded and held his head. I looked at his cuts and bruises.

"Take off your shirt." I said as I went to get some alcohol. When I came back I stared. He smirked as my face went red.

"Shut up." I said.

"But I didn't say anything." He teased. I just sighed as I cleaned his cuts and turned on the shower. I dragged him in there.

"Shower. Now. And I'm gonna need to wash your clothes." I turned around. He passed me his clothes and I ran out of the bathroom. I went downstairs and walked into the laundry room. After washing his clothes I ran back upstairs. I knocked on the bathroom door. "Tsukiyomi. I have your clothes. The door opened and a hand reached out. I gave him his clothes and got my pocky from the one of the grocery bags. I ate it and went into bed. Ikuto looked at me.

"Where do I sleep?" he asked.

"On the floor."

"You're so cruel Sa-ku-ra-_koi_." He jumped into MY bed and pulled the covers over him. I glared.

"I hate you."

He chuckled. "Sure you do." he said as I turned away from him. I fell asleep as a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. Oh hell no. That bastard was _so_gonna hear it from me in the morning.

**Hello, everyone! I feel so bad for not writing! Something I would rather not talk about happened, and I could not write. I rewrote the first chapter, because I feel like I have improved. Please tell me what you think on my new writing style. Please review. I do absolutely **_**not **_**write based on my reviews. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, but whether you review or not, this story WILL GO ON!**

**Thank you!**

**~RinxXxThexXxSoulxXxDevourer**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

Hello everyone! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T WORKED ON THIS STORY IN LIKE A YEAR. I've decided to write a NEW NarutoxShugo Chara crossover at my new account; ~xxxakujisamaxxx

I'm going to start writing immediately. I've had the longest writer's block that I've been trying my best to get over. I know some of you might be disappointed, and I apologize for that, soooo much! I had some (or all?) of chapter 2 written but I haven't been able to get into the google account that I have it in. If you guys wanna check it out, I'll go see if I can find my password :) I hope to see you all on my other story!


End file.
